


Comfort

by Fargosis



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Hannibal, Snuggling, post-novel, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fargosis/pseuds/Fargosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Clarice Starling wanted to do was to enjoy a nice quiet afternoon home alone with her book, free from Hannibal's chronic need for hugs and attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

The cushions shifted under Clarice Starling's weight as she adjusted her position. She was half way finished with the novel she was reading, and was looking forwards to a quiet afternoon with her book. The week so far had been very active, dinner parties and operas one after the other. She loved it. But now, now was Clarice time. Hannibal was out buying milk, and she was banking on his tenancy to become distracted and increase the outing time. Clarice licked her finger and turned the page, determined to finish before Hannibal arrived home.  But it was too late. The front door opened and shut, Hannibal was home.

"Helloo Clarice," he called from the other side of the house.

"Back so soon?" Hannibal strolled into the living room where Clarice lounged, hiding her disappointment. 

"Mind if I ask what you are reading?" Hannibal sat down next to Clarice on the couch.

"Oh it's nothing, just some ol' dime store novel I picked up last week, it's pretty cheesy actually,"

"Oh, wow, I'm shocked." sarcasm delightfully dripped off of Hannibal's tongue, sparking up Clarice's eyes and smile, lighting up his own. "How far along are you?" Hannibal placed his head up on Clarice's shoulder, taking a peak at the book. Clarice nudged uncomfortably, mourning her silent afternoon alone. 

"Only about half way," she sighed, "Is there something you had planned today?" she turned to him to ask. 

"No, why? Hasn't this week been fulfilling enough? Hmm....perhaps we ought a schedule more activities for next week hm?" a grin crept across his face.

Clarice sighed and smiled, "No, this week has been fine Hannibal,"

"fine?" 

Clarice rolled her eyes, "it's been _**wonderful**_ Hannibal," she turned her head and nuzzled him appreciatively. He pressed up closer against her, coiling around her. More than pleased, Hannibal laid down with his head resting in Clarice's lap. She rolled her eyes and closed the book. Hannibal frowned, he hadn't meant to interrupt her reading session

"You don't have to stop reading,"

"I would have presumed you, of all people Hannibal, would consider it rude to read in the presence of company,"

"I don't mind!" He interjected "promise,"

Clarice awkwardly held the book up above Hannibal, "Uh...are you moving?"

Hannibal turned to look at her, perplexed. "I assumed it would be just fine if i stayed,"

"Hannibal you are not a house cat!" Clarice was becoming increasingly frustrated with her husband.

"You won't even know I'm here, promise."

Clarice let out a sigh of defeat "Are you going to be quiet?"

"Yes, I'll be good," and so Hannibal settled back against Clarice's, his forehead barely touching her belly. Hannibal couldn't help but smile up at her, captivated by her presence. Quietly lying down in her lap


End file.
